Heat It Up
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: She'd do this forever if she attempted to. Whenever she was with CeCe, the atmosphere would begin to blaze. Through the fingers and kisses, she'd loose a little sanity; and they'd take the universe and they would heat it up.
1. Chapter 1

_I was eating Ice-Cream. I thought of this. CeCe and Rocky are 13 in this. They're just... Experimenting :) No one really got down and dirty like I did. And seriously, it's hot in my house, I had to do SOMETHING about it._

* * *

Rocky and CeCe sat on their steps with Ty and Deuce, all four of the teens in the thinest -appropriate- clothing possible for them to wear on this hot day. Ty had already took his shirt off, and Deuce took off all those jackets he wore, and left his thin white shirt. CeCe was tempted to take her own shirt off, but Rocky quickly denied.

CeCe looked to Ty. "Degrees."

Ty looked at his phone. "102. Man, if it gets any hotter I'm puttin' myself in the freezer."

Rocky groaned. "Even if you did, all the ice would be melted." They all groaned again.

"I tried selling myself to these Eskimos for fifteen bucks so they'd take me back to Alaska with them. Then they yelled at me in some foreign language and made their Huskies attack me," Deuce mumbled through blinding rays on sun.

There was a heat wave in Chicago going on, and odd enough, Gary had let them off with a break. But that wasn't the only thing hot, Rocky and CeCe weren't speaking to eachother either, because CeCe (being 'curious' herself) 'accidently' read Rocky's diary. She and Rocky had been arguing for two days now, but CeCe didn't care. Nope, she does NOT need Rocky.

Okay, she's dying.

CeCe was staring to think that the heat was effecting people, even herself, because for a minute she thought she a Unicorn and an ice cream on top of it.

"I think my tongue is sweating." CeCe mumbled while attempting to look at her tongue. And at this time, Gunther and Tinka were passing by. They, unlike everyone else in town, weren't dying of heat, dressed in glittery summer clothes.

"Hello pitiful ones. And Ty." Tinka momentarily smiled at Ty, and Gunther frowned, but ignored it.

Gunther spoke,"I hope you know that our father is having a pool party, and he said he would like us to bring friends." Tinka frowned at CeCe and Rocky, but smiled at Ty and Deuce.

Ty sprang up, like he wasn't dying of heat and took Tinka's hand. "So, Tinka, what's happenin'? Hey, how 'bout we go meet your dad? You comin' Deuce?" Tinka blushed as she saw Ty's bare sweaty chest, and Deuce hopped up and patted Gunther's back.

"Gunther, buddy, how's it been? Nice kicks!" Gunther looked down at the hand, and back up at Deuce. "Do not touch me, sweaty one." Deuce walked, but turned back. "You two try to make up, we hate seeing you guys like this." Deuce was quickly gone, and that left CeCe and Rocky melting on the step, and mad at eachother.

"Well, I'm going inside, at least I can't read my best friend's dairy in there." Rocky huffed at CeCe. The redhead's body was getting hotter, and she felt all the blood boiling in her as her temper rose.

"At least I don't keep secrets from my ex-best friend," CeCe growled back, balling her fist. Rocky ignored her and walked back into CeCe's house, CeCe following. She didn't want a bad Snooki-tan.

"I don't even know why you'd read my diary CeCe, it's a private thing." Rocky sat on the opposite side of the sofa, facing away from CeCe. The sun shined into the house and made everything seem a little hotter.

"But I'm your best friend Rocky, you said you could tell me anything." CeCe responded, wiping her damp bangs from her forehead.

"Yeah, I can tell you anything, but not everything," Rocky shot back. She really felt like crying a little. But that could be sweat coming from her eyes.

CeCe remained quiet and sat back on the sofa, thinking about Rocky's words. Anything, but not everything. She sighed.

"I'm getting ice-cream." CeCe stood up and walked over to her fridge, only to see that everything was spoiled, and melted. She took the cover off her ice cream and to her luck, it was barely melted! She saw Rocky's ice cream sitting and prepared to take it, but heard Rocky.

"Don't you DARE touch my ice-cream!" Rocky chased after her and sped into the room, and CeCe was holding the cord to the plug, threatening to pull it. "Back away or the ice-cream gets it."

"CeCe, you don't wanna do that, I took Karate."

CeCe scoffed. "Yeah, for like day." Rocky raised her eyebrows and charged at her ex-friend, tackling her down to the carpet. Rocky glared and CeCe smirked, the little fridge still in her arms. This really wasn't helping the heat, because they were panting and getting more hot.

"Give me my ice-cream, CeCe."

"Make. Me."

"Alright, then I will." Rocky got up and pulled her cell out, going through her images. She showed a certain one to CeCe. "Remember this, CeCe?" CeCe paled and tried to snatch the cell away from Rocky, but Rocky was taller and put her arm up, CeCe jumping.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Just gimme my ice-cream and this will all be settled, unless you WANT the entire school to see you dressed up as a MC-Hammer for you eighth birthday." CeCe went inside the fridge, resisting the urge to stick her head in it, and pulled out Rocky's favorite ice-cream. "Ah, I love cookies n' cream."

CeCe grumbled, pulling out her own ice-cream. "Now, delete that photo and eat your stupid ice-cream."

The girls went back in the living room, and sat on the sofa with their spoons. CeCe noticed something and frowned. "Hey, my ice-cream is melting..."

"Huh, I wonder did the heat melt away your brain too when you were reading my diary!" Rocky retorted and CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Hm, and I wonder if you start melting so I don't have to hear your annoying anymore!" CeCe shot back. They glared at eachother and huffed. "When are you just gonna let it go, Rocky?"

"I'm not just gonna let it go CeCe! You read my DIARY, that's the only place of privacy I practically have left on this planet!" Rocky watched CeCe slurp some her ice-cream.

"I didn't read all of it though."

Rocky shrugged and copied CeCe, slurping down her ice-cream there was only a little left. Rocky responded,"It wouldn't matter if you read all of it or just a page, you still took advantage of my privacy."

Silence.

Rocky wiped her forehead. "What'd you read anyway...?"

"Not much. Just like, two pages." Rocky gave CeCe a look.

"Okay, maybe like six or seven..." She mumbled. Rocky looked horrified, but glared. "What EXACTLY did you read?"

CeCe now glared back, remembering what Rocky had wrote about her. "Let's see. Dear diary, today was a total bummer because I had to do CeCe's Spanish homework for the one-billionth time. The girl is as lazy as sloths." Rocky looked down in shame as CeCe continued.

"I wish CeCe would actually DO her homework for once, then maybe she'd be passing with A's in her classes." Rocky rolled her eyes and wiped her damp forehead.

"CeCe-" Rocky began but CeCe hushed her. "You say stuff about me, then I say stuff about you. Ahem." Oh-no...

"Rocky Blue, my EX-best friend, is the most holiest girl on Earth, and always has to be perfect, and just HAS to have everyone like her. She has the biggest feet EVER, and makes the weirdest facial expressions EVER."

Burn.

"You know what CeCe?" Rocky stood up, standing right in front of the redhead.

"What?" CeCe stood right back, the girls' faces red, puffy, and sweaty. Rocky stared at her through the sun's burning heat, and put her best mean face on, but quickly blushed as she looked down and slightly saw CeCe's polka dot bra through her thin white shirt.

"You... Your so..." Rocky began, but CeCe chuckled at her.

"See? You're so perfect that you can't even comeback with something!" Rocky finally snapped, growling and tackling CeCe to the ground, rolling and tumbling CeCe. She heard a little rip, and looked down seeing that her lavender shirt had tore a little. But guess what, CeCe tore it.

Rocky gasped. "That cost me fifteen bucks!"

"Huh, almost as cheap as you!"

Double burn.

They continued rolling on the floor and slapping at eachother like angry five-year olds until they stopped, standing up and panting like crazy, her skin as red as her Converse. They stopped in the middle of the living room, totally wore out.

"Okay, you win, I'm sorry for reading your diary Rocky." CeCe struggled to breath. Rocky slid on top of her, light-headed.

"I'm sorry for writing stuff about you in my diary and keeping secrets from you."

The girl stopped talking and her eyes popped open when she felt a VERY hot, wet tip sliding up her chin. She didn't move as she watched the pink tongue trail all the way up her chin, clearing away the dripping ice-cream.

Rocky was really sure her mouth was on the floor now.

She looked down into CeCe's brown eyes and watched the girl slide her delicate little tongue all the way right to Rocky's bottom lip, where she tugged it and Rocky shivered.

"CeCe..."

CeCe didn't answer as she pressed her lips against her friends, and Rocky felt her steaming body press against hers.

Um, okay, back up.

Cecelia Jones (Haha, Cecelia) just kissed her. Excuse Rocky while she screams like a psycho.

This was weird... She's never kissed... Another girl before... But now that she thought back about it, she was getting a TINY crush on CeCe. A little one. Pea-sized. Small. But after this kiss, Rocky's sure that she's in freaking love with CeCe.

She might as well enjoy the moment while it last...

Rocky tried to focus, but hotness and kissing really weren't a good combo. So, she might as well enjoy this...

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around CeCe's warm body and rubbed her lips against the other girl's, feeling CeCe smirk on her lips. Rocky didn't honestly know what she was doing, much less a GIRL, because she hadn't ever really made out with anyone but her pillow.

Forget she ever told you that.

But today was a hot day, and she could feel her toes melting. But that could have been CeCe's toes, she couldn't tell anymore.

Rocky felt CeCe's mouth start to open, and now Rocky know KNEW CeCe was a true born dancer, because her tongue sure could tango. *Wink*

CeCe pulled back, smiling down at her friend, and pushing away the damp bangs from out of her face. And CeCe lazily slid onto the floor, pulling Rocky with her and kissing her again. CeCe is on top of her. Holy Starr.

"Mm, sweet."

She swears she's gonna have a stroke or something in a minute, all this heat isn't good for your body.

Oh my Starr. CeCe's hands just went up her shirt. OH. MY. STARR. They lay on Rocky's flat tummy before they circled around her back, and CeCe slid some of her shirt up, right below her...

No-no square. Hehe, no-no square.

Rocky is feeling really light headed, as CeCe's lips moved over and over her's again. She squeaked when CeCe kissed down her neck, and nibbled at it. She giggled at one thought about her brother.

Rocky knew about hickeys. Ty came home with one last week, and BOY, did mom get mad.

She pulled CeCe back up to her lips (To avoid getting grounded for life), the redhead keeping her arms around Rocky. She kept her eyes shut, and threaded her fingers through CeCe's fiery locks, and pushed her body against CeCe's warm one again. CeCe ran her fingers against Rocky's exposed stomach, and Rocky got that light headed feeling again. "You're my Rockystar..." The redhead tugged at Rocky's bottom lip with her teeth again, and Rocky couldn't take it anymore. Then...

Blank.

"Rocky, wake up!" Rocky opened her eyes and groaned as she saw CeCe, and CeCe's mom standing over her. "Who?- What happened?"

Ms. Jones rubbed Rocky's forehead, frowning at the cold sweat. "You passed out sweetie."

"The news said it wasn't hot enough to blackout, so I don't know how you got enough to. Honey, what's that mark on your neck?" CeCe's mom wondered. CeCe and Rocky shared a knowing look and they blushed.

"Hey mom, how 'bout you get Rocky some water?" CeCe's mother rolled her eyes, knowing her daughter just wanted her out the room, and walked out. "CeCe, cop a squat somewhere, you're looking pretty hot too."

"You have no idea..." Rocky mumbled.

"Rocks, I'm really sorry about the whole thing, I don't remember half of what I did, I was just too loopy off of heat." CeCe confessed.

Rocky looked confused. "What are you talking about?..."

"Ya know, what we 'did'." Rocky stared blankly at CeCe for a moment. "You mean YOU licked my neck, right? That's all you 'did', right?"

"You don't remember?..." CeCe was kinda hoping that she'd forget, because there was a little red mark on Rocky's neck.

Miss Jones called from the kitchen. "CeCe, can you go to my room and turn off the cameras?"

Rocky and CeCe gluped.

"What cameras?"

* * *

_This is not done. I'm just waiting until my mind comes up with something hotter. Don't worry, tomorrow they'll be hotter tomorrow. Can you say: Make-Out? Hehe, review. SHAMWOW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember when I said that I'd change this to an M rating? Consider that now. BTW... __Baby got back XD Review. Vote on my profile. Now, begone. Bleh. P.S. Two words. Wet coconut. This chapter is hot and funny :) __P.S.S. There are SOOO many dirty metaphors in here... So, I'm replacing them with sports words :3 TAPE! P.S.S.S. Nehe, CeCe slapped Rocky's butt in Reunion It Up :]_

_Summary: Rocky really loves gym, and she loves her shower. What she did not love was that today she has to share it. With CeCe. "Make your butt stop touching my butt!" "Hug the wall then!" Please kill her now._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up!, I would be sued by now for child pornography.**

* * *

So, Rocky doesn't know what happened yesterday, but all she knows it she is SO happy that she's going back to school.

She thinks her textbook are getting lonely in that locker, all dusty and cold.

And plus, Ms. Stepples (A.K.A., her creepy gym teacher) probably misses her like crazy, so today she is ready to go! But she wasn't to happy that the heat wave was still going on and they had to jog.

CeCe has been acting weird since yesterday, and Rocky thinks that it's because of that whole 'Licked your neck thing'. She knows she fainted (but that cooled her off a bit so she was happy too) And Flynn said that there was WAY more that happened than, but Rocky never got the chance to ask about it, she had to go home.

When she got home she didn't understand why her lips tasted like CeCe's lip gloss instead of her own.

When she got to school, CeCe wouldn't even look at her. All she did was mumble something and run off to class, leaving Rocky standing in an empty hallway with a confused look plastered on her face. She silently walked to gym with Deuce (who finally started taking off all his jackets cuz of the heat) and he was wondering why she wasn't with CeCe.

Rocky didn't know, but they parted their ways when she got to gym. She saw CeCe sitting a few benches down, and now Rocky knew that something was up.

"All right ladies! Since we just got got back from a long, hot break, I want you go in there and seductively take your clothes off, and watch eachother take showers!"

The girls looked at her in shock. "Don't look at me like you haven't done it before! Now get goin'! Rocky, c'mere." As the girls left (CeCe being the first out the doors) Rocky made her way to Ms. Stepples. "Yes, Coach Stepples?"

"There's a little problem with your assigned shower, and now you gotta share one." Rocky's face dropped.

"What?" The (so-called) woman shrugged and patted Rocky's head. "With who?" Ms. Stepples grinned and chuckled. "With that girl you're always hanging around. Miss Jones."

Miss Jones.

CeCe Jones.

Rocky is sharing a shower with CeCe Jones.

Rocky is sharing a shower with _CeCe Jones._

Rocky is sharing a shower with **CECE JONES.**

Oh, HECK nah.

"No, no, please no Coach Stepples! I'll use toilet water to bathe, anything but with CeCe! And what about the other girls, why don't they have to do this?" Coach Stepples sighed. "Sorry, but you'll have to until we get your shower fixed. And the other girls are fine with showering with eachother until number four is fixed."

See, at the beginning of the year, there were nine showers, and each shower got five people assigned to each. Rocky got assigned to number four, right next to CeCe's, number five.

Rocky Blue is gonna die.

CeCe is already acting all 'Awkward Bob' on her, now how is she gonna react to this? Rocky sulkily made her way into the gym locker rooms and searched around for CeCe. While she didn't mind a bunch of girls around in nothing but bras and underwear, she did mind when it was CeCe.

And... When you shower, you do it... Naked...

Rocky has never ever NEVER seen CeCe like that.

Oh dear. She found the redhead standing by her locker, and before Rocky could say anything, CeCe looked up and stuttered,"Hey there Rocky? What brings you here?"

Rocky fiddled with her fingers. "Well, my locker is here, and Miss Stepples gave me some... News."

"What kinda news?"

"It depends," Rocky responded. CeCe looked confused. "How does it de-"

Rocky quickly answered,"We have to share showers." CeCe stared blankly at her. "Um, say what?"

"Number four's shower is broken so we have to...share showers... Until they get mines fixed." Knowing Coach Stepples, Rocky's shower probably wouldn't get fixed anytime soon.

"Uh... Oh, okay... Well, who's going first?" At that moment every girl in the locker room heard Coach Stepples' fe-man voice yell,"You girls shower together because it's faster and you only have a few minutes left! SHOWER TOGETHER! Slowly run you hands down eachother's skin while you hit the water in all the right spots! SHOWER TOGETHER OR YOU FAIL MY CLASS!"

Well, she's REALLY not helping.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rocky yelled from her lockers, her skin pale.

"It's not about your grade girls; It's about going to sleepovers, and playing soccer outside in nothing but tank-top and shorts, and making the kick-off into eachother's splashzone at sunset. It's about waking up in a dew drenched meadow, but you both forgot your clothes."

Rocky and CeCe looked at eachother in pure nervousness, and Rocky added,"We don't have to take off ALL our clothes..."

"This is ridiculous."

"CeCe, just bathe already!"

"Do I really have to face the wall, you're not even naked!"

"Uh, yeah, you do! Cause I'm almost naked." Rocky sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her damp hair. So, CeCe and her decided to take a quick shower... Together, but on one condition. They only leave on the bras and tighty wighty's. Don't judge.

"Make your butt stop touching my butt!"

"Hug the wall then!"

They let the water run over them in silence, until Rocky broke it. "Why are you acting so weird today?"

"Whadya' mean?"

"What I mean is that ever since yesterday, you've been avoiding me. It is cuz you licked my neck? By the way, Flynn told me you did more, but I just don't remember cause I blacked out."

"Uh.. Well..."

"Well?"

"Can I turn around...?" Rocky was tired of CeCe's pleads and shrugged. "Go ahead." She saw the redhead turn around, Rocky nearly fainted as she saw that CeCe's fiery red hair had turned to a dark velvet red through the running water, and she bit her lip. CeCe's eyes wandered down Rocky's body and blushed and continued.

"Well, there was more to the story..." CeCe slowly spoke. "Just a few little details... Look Rocks, I don't wanna freak you out so I'm gonna make this short. We made out."

After that the only thing being heard in the shower was the water. CeCe started getting worried as Rocky stared at her with confusion and something else that scared CeCe. The water was really getting hotter to CeCe, but no one touched the knob."Well, you wanted to know so..."

Rocky didn't answer CeCe because she was thinking of doing two things. One, totally burning CeCe for just telling her this now, or two, kiss her cherry flavored, bubblegum-pink lips again. But this is her best friend!

Her best friend who looked especially fancy right now because of her body being so close to Rocky's. No, just her best friend... Who has the prettiest chocolate eyes...

"Rocky, say something... Anything."

Silence.

"Stop giving me that look woman!"

Rocky is close. And she means REALLY close. She's freaking out. She didn't feel like this yesterday.

CeCe didn't finish and was pushed against the tile wall and she felt her best friend's lips against her own. CeCe at first was shocked but pulled Rocky close to her. CeCe was a bit nervous though, because she and Rocky had barely any clothes on, and now she's kissing her almost naked best friend in a shower.

This isn't happening... Fudge it, it really is.

Oh dear God, this is happening.

She's making out, not kissing, but making out with Rocky Blue.

Rocky pulled back so that the water was running down her back and she whispered,"How come you didn't tell me?"

Excuse CeCe if she doesn't answer, she's mentally breaking down. Just go with the flow, Jones... The flow taste alot like coconuts.

"I... I would've told you a VERY long time ago if this is your answer, now less talking, more kissing." Rocky rolled her eyes and pushed the redhead back against the wall, Rocky now gently kissing down CeCe's neck. CeCe circled her arms around Rocky's neck.

"CeCe, you should've known..." Rocky pressed CeCe's body entirely up on hers and CeCe moaned a long time, Rocky giggling at her response. "...That I wouldn't get mad." Rocky kissed back up CeCe's jaw and rubbed her nose against CeCe's. CeCe's blush got deeper and deeper as Rocky pulled her lips back to her's.

Rocky didn't know where this sudden burst of bravery came from, but who CARES? She's kissing CeCe!

Rocky hands drifted around CeCe's waist and she felt the wet waistband of CeCe's tighty wighty's. She teasingly pulled it and let snap back, CeCe jerking away from her. "Don't do that!" CeCe hissed through the running water.

"Girls! Hurry up! The others are already upstairs!" That was the unmistakable voice of Coach Stepples.

"We're trying!" Rocky yelled back. She heard the Coach snicker and say,"Oh, if you doing that, stay as long as you want. I'll write you a pass." Rocky totally forgot that there were other classes involved and she would be late for Science...

CeCe, or Science?...

CeCe grabbed Rocky's slippery shoulders and flipped them around, CeCe snapping Rocky's bra strap. Rocky playfully glared at her and unhooked CeCe's bra all the way, CeCe's arms clamping over her wet chest before her bra could fall off. "You dirty little-"

Woah now, Rocky may be a little hazy right now, but she will NOT have dirty language coming out of the mouth she's kissing.

Rocky's smothered her lips on CeCe's again before she could insult her, and CeCe, frankly not giving a chiz if her bra fell off or not, got lost in Rocky again, her arms going around Rocky's back. CeCe seemed to love to pull her body against Rocky's because she always pulled Rocky so close a piece of paper couldn't get between them.

Rocky was confused as CeCe pulled one of her arms down, but wanted to cry a little when CeCe's hand sweetly held her's.

CeCe shivered as Rocky bit her lower lip,"We need to get out of here, Rocks." Rocky grinned and pressed CeCe's body to her's again, her body wet and the redhead letting out another moan.

Rocky whined. "Now?"

"Yes, right now." Rocky moved CeCe's wet hair out of of her face and smiled at her. She questioned,"Since when do you actually care about school?"

"Since I found out I can make out with you every morning. Making out with you is like playing flag football and then taking showers with eachother, and then looking at the little towel hugging your sensual hips, right above your splashdown zone."

"You know what? We can be late." CeCe grinned to herself but prepared for whatever was coming next as Rocky pulled her to the ground, softly kissing her now. She's so lucky.

Rocky swiped her tongue over CeCe's hot pink lips and tasted the familiar gloss on CeCe, cherry. She's so lucky. CeCe's tongue tangoed with Rocky's and all CeCe could taste was hot, wet coconut. Rocky placed her hand against the redhead's flat abdomen and lightly scratched it, CeCe groaning again and jerking in excitement. 'CeCe is totally a screamer' Rocky smugly thought.

CeCe's bra was becoming a distraction, always slipping off of her shoulders and, provokingly to Rocky, pulling them back up. Rocky glanced down. Wow. She'd only ever seen CeCe's chest when they were ten, when CeCe fell out of the canoe and her shirt came off. CeCe has really... Blossomed. CeCe was furiously blushing as Rocky stared, but managed,"You like what you see?"

The brunette, crimson as ever, mumbled something back and her hands explored the glamorous map that was CeCe Jones. They glided down the redhead's stomach. It was like Rocky was riding down a flat hill of cotton candy as her fingers grazed over CeCe's tummy, soft and sweet.

Rocky's hands slid lower and lower, and she paused for a moment. This was CeCe. Her best friend. They were about to... She shivered.

She felt so weird doing this at first, but now it seemed so very, very right. She honestly didn't care, as long as she had CeCe Jones, everything was good. But then Nervous Rocky took over. She had NO freaking idea how to do this. All she had was herself, and her shaking hands.

"C-CeCe?" God, she wished that stupid stutter would go away. The redhead only gave her a look that said she trusted her best friend with all of her heart, and Rocky then proceeded to gently kiss CeCe while her trembling hand slowly reached CeCe's black and blue panties. Yeah, she seemed brave at first, now it's all, awkward and fumbling.

CeCe placed Rocky hands on her small hips and Rocky got the idea, hesitantly slipping her undergarment down and Rocky's breath hitching as she felt the smooth skin below CeCe's abdomen. She could feel CeCe equally shaking below her. She huskily whispered,"Go..."

"...Are you sure? We don't have..." She was silenced as CeCe took her hand and grazed it lightly with her lips. She nodded. Rocky is very nervous.

Rocky's fingers seemed to have a mind of it's own, and they cautiously slipped into CeCe, almost like an accident. But for an accident, CeCe's soft moans tell otherwise and soon she's experimenting, CeCe's hands clutching her arms and whispering little love noises. Rocky knows she's too young to know what love was, but as she lay hear with CeCe underneath her, panting and her twinkling brown eyes shut in pleasure, Rocky was sure she knew the feeling of it.

"Are you ok-kay?" There was that stutter again, a show of Rocky's pure nervousness. Rocky moved her fingers and CeCe arched her body, letting a breath out and her nails digging deeper into Rocky's arms. Rocky slowly increased her pace and the redhead whimpered,"Oh gosh, Rocky..." Rocky, who was about ready to cry because she was scared and excited and all the other emotions at the same time. The redhead's hips jerked as Rocky's hand flexed over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Inside of CeCe, it felt so tantalizingly wet, and warm. Rocky's heart beated faster as she felt CeCe pulsing around her fingers. She was still kissing all over CeCe's face, her neck, her collarbone. She imitated CeCe;s famous move and traced her tongue all the way up the vanilla neck, leaving a wet trail. CeCe giggled,"Copycat..."

Her free hand came up to CeCe's small 'cupcakes' and she pressed her hand over her bra, feeling CeCe's nipple poking through her bra. CeCe jerked when Rocky squeezed harder, loudly moaning out a string of incoherent words. Rocky did understand that last sentence though.

"I love you."

She didn't believe her ears when she heard it, but as she felt CeCe's whole body tense up, the redhead said it over and over again. "I love you Rocky, I love you." CeCe felt a drip on her neck, and looked up and saw that Rocky was sniffling. "Don't cry, it's okay." Rocky nervously chuckled, and whispered,"These are happy tears, CeCe." Rocky slid out her fingers and pushed into CeCe again, and CeCe whimpered and felt something approaching. Whatever it was, it felt amazing, but all CeCe's mouth could manage was the name of the girl that was over her. "Oh, Rocky."

Rocky exhaled and looked down at the most beautiful sight her eyes had seen, searing CeCe in another hot kiss. Her fingers worked, sliding in, and out of CeCe with a slow, but forceful pace. How is she this lucky?

"Rocky, Rocks, oh my God." Her toes curled and she gripped Rocky's arms until it hit. Her nerves burst at every inch and her muscles clenched tightly around Rocky's fingers, almost screaming out in pleasure. It traced up her legs and through her entire body, like a never-ending wave. She shut her eyes and loved that Rocky gently kissed her as she shuddered through the sensation that had her seeing complete blankness.

CeCe blinked a little to see if she was still alive after that, and her lower lip shivered, Rocky just finding that utterly sexy. "Rocky?" She mumbled against her lips. That really came out more like a moan than a question to Rocky.

"Yeah?" She gasped back. She pulled CeCe between her knees, in an awkward position so that CeCe was on her stomach, she put her arms around CeCe's neck. "That was... Did we just...?" Rocky turned off the water, the steam in the room making it incredibly hot. She finished CeCe's sentence.

"Yeah... It was hot."

Rocky fiddled with her fingers, blushing when asking the question. "Was... Was I okay?" Rocky casted her eyes downwards as she asked this, her breathing short but quickly reviving when she saw that CeCe's tighty wighty's were still laying in the corner. CeCe took a deep breath and made a face. She also retrieved her underwear, blushingly sliding them back on.

"Eh." Rocky flicked her arm but CeCe smacked her arm back.

CeCe smiled and a soft hand intertwined with her own. "You were alright." CeCe ran a thumb down Rocky's cheek, and grinned. "But I could do better." CeCe poked her head out the shower stall and her eyes widened. "Were SO late!"

"CeCe?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me you were a natural blonde."

* * *

_I'm so nervous right now, you have no idea. Where do you want the next chapter to be? Please, somewhere they WON'T get caught. Review. Or you get no love. Like Eminem said. ____Okay, I'm kidding, I'll love you still. Seddie FTW. P.S. Did ya'll get all those double-meanings? :D Hehehe, byeee! -Banana._

___GETTIN' CRAZY IN DA CLUB! Edit: P.S. ____I extended it to make it more sexier. C: GO SPASHLEY!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am BACK. Wow, I look at the views for this story and this one has more than ANY other of my Shake It Up! fanfics. That's a shame, you dirty little pre-teens... Nah, I think we're all equal when it comes to being 'Excited in your pants'. __UNITED STATES, I AM ASHAMED OF YOU THE MOST. 3k Views? Honestly!_

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Shake It Up!, so why do I remind you? So you can feel bad for me and buy me expensive things.**

* * *

CeCe is shaking in her sheets. This has never ever happened before, and now she's getting used to it. She and Rocky. They were in a shower together, and they did things in a shower together and CeCe can't seem to get the freaking thought out of her mind.

Okay, yeah, she and her best friend (If you can still call it that) did it. So what? There's nothing wrong with that.

There's one other thing that was bothering her. (Don't kill her for this, young kids know ALOT nowadays.) Rocky didn't take... Vision a cherry, and a needle. You push the needle, and the cherry burst with lots of red cherry juice. The redhead blushed.

That's what CeCe's thinking about. But she wants that to be a special night, not another time in the shower. But she didn't wanna deal with is all the seriousness of a relationship.

Soooo, she and Rocky are technically still friends because Rocky hasn't asked her out, and she hasn't asked out Rocky. Just cuz people did it, doesn't mean they have to be in a relationship, right?

She did remember from yesterday morning when Rocky's fingers when ever so gently were inside of her, and they were forcing themselves in and out like a wave of pleasure, and CeCe really, REALLY wanted to scream when whatever is was made her feel super good, but she couldn't because they were in school. But she could just call Rocky right now and tell her to do it again... Or she could do it herself?

"Hello?..."

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, Rocky!... Hi."

"Why're you so jumpy?" Rocky sat down next to CeCe on her sofa and put a hand on the girl's thigh. "Are you feeling okay?" Oh dear God, CeCe's pants are gonna explode.

"I'm f-fine. So," CeCe stammered,"What's this party Deuce told me about?" Rocky was now absentmindedly running her hand up and down CeCe's leg, ever so close to CeCe's sweet spot. Rocky replied,"He just said that it's gonna be at his second cousin's house and it's gonna be full of a bunch of people our age." Rocky was doing it slowly this time, running her soft skined-fingers up and down CeCe's exposed thigh.

CeCe is gonna die. "S-Sounds fun!"

"I don't think we should go CeCe. You remember we got grounded for two months for sneaking out to Gary's party."

"So? We just tell mom we're spending the night at Gunther and Tinka's." Rocky's hand stopped and she stared blankly at CeCe.

"CeCe, first of all, we HATE Gunther and Tinka. And second, we shouldn't sneak out again. Besides, I just want more alone time with you," Rocky sighed, and she draped her arms around CeCe's neck. CeCe smiled nervously. But seriously, she wasn't gonna let this party up. "Rocky please? I'll tell Deuce to make sure the party isn't too crazy, just for you."

"Awww, you'd really do that?" Rocky squeezed CeCe's cheek as the redhead nodded. "Yup. I swear." Rocky got a mischievous look on her face, and CeCe got it as she sprang away from Rocky. "Oh no, nuh-uh, no slap swear."

"Oh yes, now c'mere!" Rocky jumped off the sofa and caught CeCe, her hands right away from the girl's face before CeCe shrieked,"Wait! I have another HARMLESS idea." She pushed Rocky's hand away from her face and brought Rocky close to her, her warm body rubbing up against Rocky's.

Rocky looked utterly confused. "What other idea?" CeCe pulled Rocky's body closer until there was no gaps left, and whispered on Rocky's lips. "Kiss Swear."

xXx

"Okay, you guys, call me when you want me to pick you up. Gimme a kiss-kiss," CeCe's mom hugged Rocky and CeCe tightly before letting them off to a friend's house, Amber to be exact. CeCe barely knows this Amber girl, but she does know that all she does is constantly obsess over and love on Rocky. That's not gonna float CeCe's boat, at ALL.

"Hey CeCe. Hiiii Rockyyyy," Amber said, her green eyes flaring with excitement as she saw the brown-headed girl walk into her home. She had frizzy dark-brown hair, and she was super tanned. "So, where are you gonna sleep Rocky? CeCe, you can sleep in the guest room, it's in the basement. Rocky, you can sleep in my bunk bed, but the top isn't on it, so I guess you gotta sleep next to meeee." Amber wriggled her eyebrows.

CeCe is about to backhand this girl. "Um, excuse me, but I always sleep next to Rocky when we're at sleepovers."

Amber grabbed Rocky's bags. "Well, it's my house, and it's my rules. You're in the basement, Rocky is mine." She sneered at CeCe one more time, before turning to Rocky. "Rocky, you smell really good today, kinda like me, we totally match." She skipped with Rocky's bags to her room.

CeCe could just trip her right now, stupid prep. Maybe Amber has some poison or something around here, she could- "You wanna get ready, CeCe?"

"Oh yeah, the party! But we're changing it the bathroom, where there's locks, and Amber CAN'T get in. Cuz I'm the only one who gets to see that super sexy body of your's." CeCe trailed her hand down Rocky's body, stopping right above her belt. Rocky blushed and picked up CeCe's bags, the redhead giving a thank you kiss on the cheek. Rocky dropped the bags and turned to CeCe.

"CeCe, please don't make me jump you in this hall."

XxX

"Amber, where'd you put my bags?" Rocky was sitting in Amber's odd, but a little normal room. She had Justin Starr posters everywhere, and Rocky admired that. At least there's no pictures of her in here... "Here ya go, my little lollipop." Amber handed Rocky her bags, and CeCe made her way into the room. "Amber, I can't sleep down there."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Your cat made a mess on the bed."

"So? She does that all the time, you'll get used to the smell." Rocky put a hand on Amber's shoulder, and Amber looked at the hand in excitement. Rocky sighed. "Amber, just let her stay with me. It'll be fine."

Amber looked at the redhead in annoyance, and sighed. "Fine, I'll put the top on there." Amber did it in no time, and Rocky patted her head. "Thanks Am."

"Am? Is that like, your pet name for me? Oh, what do I call you? Can I call you Rocky Road? Or Rocki-roni? How about Rockilicious? Or hot bunz?"

CeCe spoke. "Um, Amber, me and Rocky are going to go ou-"

Amber interrupted CeCe. "No, Rocky and you." CeCe looked confused. "What?" Amber rolled her eyes and replied,"Rocky and you. Rocky always comes first, duhh. Silly redhead." CeCe gripped her bag strap and shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nevermind."

"We're going for a walk, but we're gonna change first, okay?" Amber nodded, and saluted to Rocky. "I'll be right here waiting for ya, captain Rock." She winked at Rocky and CeCe dragged Rocky into the bathroom, making sure that the door was locked securely.

"Rocky, I'm gonna punch the prep out of that girl if she doesn't lay off." Rocky looked in her bag for her outfit, and sighed,"CeCe, it's okay. You know that she just has little obsession with me. I think it's kinda crazy cute, like a puppy."

Rocky immediately regretted saying that as she felt CeCe's hand pop the back of her head. "Don't you EVER say that again. It's not cute, she insults me every five seconds..." The brunette took her shirt off, and CeCe got momentarily distracted, staring at Rocky's body. Rocky tilted CeCe's chin up. "My eyes are up here."

CeCe blushed. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"CeCe, hurry up and change so we can go." CeCe made a face at her and got her clothes out of her bag, not wanting to hurry in taking off her clothes. She slowly slid her shirt off of her, feeling Rocky's eyes staring at her. She smirked and now her skinny jeans were next, her belt being first, then the button...

CeCe expected it when Rocky shoved her against the door and started attacking her lips. Yeah, she's a player. CeCe flipped them around and her hands wasted no time, running them over Rocky's tummy. Rocky moaned,"CeCe..."

Rocky needs to focus. "CeCe, we're gonna be la..." Rocky didn't finish as the redhead's tongue glided in her mouth, and she was tasting a mixture of many different fruits, mostly strawberry-flavored gum. Rocky was about to slide CeCe's skinny jeans and underwear completely off...

_*Bang bang*_

"Hey, what's going on in there? You guys are taking a long time! Rocky, are you okay? Do you want me to come in and fix you?" Ugh, CeCe just got SO turned off. The redhead growled and Rocky vexingly replied,"I'm fine, Amber."

"Okay! Just checkin' sweet cheeks!" CeCe waited for the footsteps to fade and she sighed. "I'm going to kill her. She just interrupted the greatest thing ever."

"CeCe, you do know we can do that later?"

"Yeah, but my underwear won't be dry later!"

The girls soon came out in some mighty hot clothes, but they weren't TOO hot that they'd get kidnapped or anything. Amber was watching Rocky and was practically drooling on her shirt. That's probably one thing that Amber and CeCe could agree on: Rocky was lookin' fine!

"Okay Amber, we'll be back later."

Amber stood in the doorway, her eyes still glued on Rocky. "Have a nice time Rocky!" CeCe cleared her throat. "Oh, you too CeCe." Amber slowly shut the door, and Rocky barely heard her whisper,"Oh, Hot bunz."

* * *

Deuce's second cousin's house was a few blocks down from Amber's, and they could already hear the music blasting from outside. Rocky grinned and said,"Do you think there's hot boys there?"

CeCe replied,"Duh Rocky! There's always hot boys at these kind of parties. We should try to find some nice boys." They looked at eachother and burst out laughing, CeCe nearly falling over. "Oh, I'm good."

They made to the doorway, and Deuce was sitting on the porch. He smiled at them and then looked the girls up and down. "Wow, you guys look good. But there's one thing I gotta ask. Rocky, are you using make-up for your neck?"

"What?" CeCe stepped beside Deuce as Rocky got out her little mirror. She blushed in embarrassment and anger as she looked at the red mark on her neck. "Yeah, it helps brings out your... Neck blush. Let's go inside CeCe." Rocky gripped CeCe's wrist and pulled the redhead inside, Deuce following behind them.

Wow, this party was crazy. But what made Rocky feel safe is that there wasn't anyone drinking, and there wasn't anyone making out. Yet. Rocky did figure that she and CeCe would be making out soon anyway...

"Comon' Rocks! Let's dance!" CeCe grabbed Rocky and they moved the floor where there were probably hundreds of other people. CeCe was grinning as a few guys were starting to smile at Rocky and CeCe, as CeCe moved her body all over Rocky's. Rocky on the other hand, was blushing like crazy.

One blonde boy pointed out the obvious. "That's so hot." CeCe rolled her eyes. Well, of course it's hot! She's dancing with Rocky Blue!

"You guys should like, kiss eachother... If you want to though, cuz we don't want you to feel like show-girls or anything." Rocky felt sympathy for the boy and his politeness, and just for that, she whispered to CeCe,"Maybe just one little kiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. And then we can go upstairs..." CeCe couldn't take it. She turned to the boys. "Guys, I'm totally sorry, but me and Rocky are really tired. So, maybe we'll go crash up there for little while." They looked a little disappointed, but CeCe kissed all four of their cheeks and they fawned, while Rocky soon pulled CeCe up the stairs.

Deuce saw them and shook his head. "Girls..."

CeCe pushed Rocky up the stairs and thankfully, no one was up there. Deuce's second cousin must've been Jessie J or something because there are seven empty rooms, and no one is up there. CeCe whispered. "Thank you Jessie J!"

The room that CeCe and Rocky went in was kinda creepy. Everything was purple and fluffy, and there's Justin Bieber posters everywhere. "So CeCe, think we can finish what we started by Amber's house?"

"That'd be great, but can I close my eyes or something? I'll feel like Justin Bieber's watching us..." She gently pushed CeCe onto the bed, that had purple and white sheets covers. "You're so weird... But cute."

"And you're adorable." Rocky climbed over the redhead, and they stared at eachother for a moment, the twinkling brown eyes mixing with eachother's matching pair. "Rocky... I was thinking earlier and I we... If I do... this to you, I want it to be special."

"CeCe, it's already special because it's with you."

Awww!

CeCe smiled a little and mumbled,"So if I pop your cherry you'll be fine?" Rocky was confused for a minute, then her eyes widened in realization and she blushed. "Ohhh..." CeCe simply flipped them and now she was on top, and kissing down Rocky's neck.

"You better not leave any marks again, Red." CeCe is totally gonna ignore that.

The redhead wasted no time and pulled on Rocky's shirt, setting in on the floor. She stared at Rocky's bra and Rocky's face was becoming redder by the moment. CeCe seared Rocky in with another kiss, her fiery-hair falling over both of their faces. Rocky swore, everytime she kissed CeCe, her mouth was a different flavor.

Now it's orange soda. Rocky became distracted again as she felt her belt being undone, then her jeans. She was starting to get a little nervous, and CeCe noticed. She barely spoke, it was almost a whisper. "Do you wanna stop?"

Rocky visioned yesterday, when CeCe was below her and moaning like crazy. She smirked at CeCe. "Do you really think I wanna stop? Wow, you ARE a natural blonde."

CeCe playfully glared at her and Rocky nervously kicked her jeans off, looking at CeCe. "You still have clothes on." CeCe jumped out of bed and quickly locked the door, returning her position over Rocky. Rocky pulled off the redhead's shirt, and the girls smiled at eachother. "You're hot."

"I know that Rocky, durr." CeCe's eyes trailed downwards and she sighed in amusement. "You wear the stupidest underwear."

Rocky defended her underwear, while also sliding down CeCe's skinny jeans. "What's wrong with Justin Starr? I don't understand! He's a smokin' hot dude! I'd totally marry him."

CeCe's fingers trailed down and paused at Rocky's undies. "What happened to me? I'm obviously hotter than he'll ever be. Besides, he'll never make you feel the way I'm about to make you feel." Rocky kind of shivered at that statement. One finger hesitantly tugged Rocky's underwear downwards, and Rocky instinctively pulled the purple and white covers up, fumbling CeCe on top of her.

The redhead glanced at Rocky. "Rocky, why'd you do that?"

Rocky shrugged. "I don't know..." CeCe gently kissed her and whispered,"You're too hot to hide. And you taste like coconuts." Rocky fell in love with CeCe's kisses again, and she didn't notice the redhead pulling the sheets and her Justin Starr underwear down as her tongue and lips salsaed with CeCe's. She is so nervous right now, she feels like hiding.

The next thing she felt was totally unexpected, and she was NOT prepared for the invasion of her privacy. But she couldn't hep but moan, because it felt so breathtaking. She blushed, but whimpered as CeCe's fingers glided over her. "Oh gosh, CeCe." CeCe is barely in and Rocky feels like she's about to explode. She's about to lose her fruit to CeCe's blender.

She heard a whisper.

"You ready?" Rocky tensely nodded.

CeCe ran her tongue over Rocky's pulse as she shoved her finger's inside Rocky, feeling the girl below her slightly wince but then hearing her extensively moan. Really, really loud. Her fingers we're much faster than Rocky's, as they moved in and out of her friend. Rocky was whimpering and moaning, her body arching to every thrust CeCe gave.

CeCe pushed the needle... And there's a little cherry juice... Oh my...

She trembled as she realized that she had just taken Rocky Blue. She just stole her best friend's cookies. She feels so happy.

"Oh my, CeCe, so good, oh God." CeCe wriggled her fingers and Rocky let out breath. It felt so weird inside of Rocky. It was also very warm, and super duper wet, but weird. Good weird. Sexy weird.

Rocky hissed as CeCe bit down on her collar bone, right above her bra. Her hips rocked as CeCe's fingers thrusted their way out of Rocky, then they shot back in, the feeling spreading in the brunette's whole body. Her hands wanted to touch CeCe, but she was too distracted by CeCe's hand. The only sounds heard in the room was Rocky's panting, and the party going on downstairs.

This was absolutely THE most amazing feeling ever. Rocky pulled CeCe's lips back to her's and she moaned into CeCe's mouth as the redhead continued to please Rocky. "F-faster, please CeCe."

Frankly, her hand is going to break if she goes any faster. She tried her best, and dang, did it work. Rocky was now arching her body of the bed, practically yelling out now. The pleasure was overtaking Rocky's body as she and CeCe kissed again and again, and everything seemed a little hazy. CeCe was pushing her fingers as deep as they would go, and she unconsciously hit a spot that made Rocky scream. Like, OMG-Justin-Starr-Died scream.

Nothing has ever made her scream like that besides Justin Starr.

CeCe's a PIMP!

Rocky felt her body go stiff, and she squeaked as she felt herself clench around CeCe's soft fingers. She opened her mouth against CeCe's and she moaned again when the redhead gave her one final thrust.

The redhead slowly pulled her fingers out, and she stared at them. They are very shiny right now. Rocky opened her eyes, and she stared at CeCe. "That was insane." CeCe shrugged. Rocky pulled her down at sweetly kissed her.

Rocky's sweet spot was a little bit in pain, and she reminded CeCe. "You took it." CeCe blushed, and looked down. Rocky gathered her friend into a hug, and murmured,"I'm glad it was with you, CeCe."

"Rocky, how could you do this to me?" Rocky and CeCe's necks snapped around to see Amber behind a desk. Rocky quickly pulled the blanket over her and CeCe, glaring at Amber. "Amber, what the heck are you doing here?"

Amber stepped out, dressed in her spy clothing. "Well, you were gone for a long time, so as a natural instinct, I came to check on you. And this is what I find, you and firecrotch."

CeCe gasped and retorted,"I am a natural blonde FYI! Rocky can prove it." Rocky hit CeCe's arm, and hissed,"Shut up, CeCe!"

"How could you do something like that with that?" CeCe didn't care if she was in her underwear anymore as she grabbed a Bieber picture frame, ready to launch it. Target: Amber's face.

Rocky snatched the photo frame from CeCe and glared at Amber again. "Amber, get out and go home and forget about this, or I will NEVER speak to you again." Amber looked broken hearted at that command, but she saluted to Rocky. "Yes ma'am. Good night ma'am. Nice bra ma'am." CeCe pointed to the door, and growled,"Out! And lock it!" Amber sulked out the door, and sneered at CeCe as she locked and closed it.

Rocky sighed. "Why did I have to have a stalker?"

"Because you're the most adorable thing ever." That got Rocky to a smile and CeCe whispered,"Rocky?"

"Hm?"

"Why does Justin Bieber's song 'First Dance' remind me of this?"

* * *

_:] Go listen to 'First Dance', right freaking now. I know it's by Justin Bieber, but just LISTEN to the lyrics. It matched perfectly with this chapter._

_I did it, I did it, I DID IT YEAH! CeCe got her turn, and she took Rocky's fruit and blended it... That sounds like a horror movie. Next Chapter: CeCe loses her's. Where should the next chapter be? Maybe...Give me ideas ;P_

_Please review, because if you don't, pedals on my stolen bike are gonna fall off... I stole it back ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shake It Up! is very much, definantly not mine. But I'll buy it as soon as I kidnap Obama and get a magical unicorn named Jessicali Sweetumcakes.**

* * *

CeCe didn't like herself. She's too... Flanky. A little girl even told her she has the figure of the number one. She also thinks her dancing looked like a shoestring flopping in the wind, and her dyslexia. Sometimes it made her feel like she was just plain stupid, like when she had to ask Rocky for help on a simple English essay. Rocky sweetly obliged to it, but CeCe still felt like Dumbo for even asking her.

She's staring at herself in the mirror and all she sees is CeCe. Not a diva, not Crystal McHotness, just CeCe.

Maybe she isn't as hot as thinks she is. She doesn't even know what Rocky sees in her. Rocky's described her as the most beautiful, elegant, sweetest (not to mention hottest) girl she's ever met, but CeCe just sees a redhead. Just a plain ol' redhead.

"CeCe, I got the betwinkler from Gunther!" Rocky walked into the Jones' residence holding her and CeCe's bikinis and the betwinkler, and called out for the redhead. She walzted into CeCe's room and saw her staring at her reflection. She saw how CeCe was looking at the reflection, and her eyebrows were fixed into shameful look.

Rocky watched CeCe shook her head and made her way to the pink, blue, and turquoise frilly sheets, proceeding to flop on them. CeCe felt the bed sink and was greeted by a waterfall of chocolate over her eyes, feeling a pair of grape-misted lips pressing against her own, and they twisted to gently murmur,"What's wrong?"

She shook her head again. Rocky didn't quit. "I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what's bothering you." She flipped on the sheet and kicked off her sparkling pink shoes, and pulled at CeCe's arms until the redhead's body was positioned and aligned on top of hers.

"Am I too skinny?" The way CeCe's lips slid against hers as she spoke made her see stars, and Rocky pushed a tendril of red curls away from the Vanilla skin, but it just fell back in front of CeCe's eyes as soon as it was tucked behind her ear. Rocky shook her head. "CeCe, your body is amazing, don't take some little pageant girl's opinion." It was creepy how Rocky could figure out what CeCe thoughts were at sometimes.

"Seriously Rocky, don't just say that."

Rocky grinned, that one little front tooth sticking out from the others. "I rather you be skinny than a big ol' balloon."

"I can't read." Rocky nearly laughed at that girl's words, how wrong she was about it. Rocky narrowed her eyes. "CeCe, no one can even tell you have dyslexia. Sometimes I even forget."

"Amber knows. She told me yesterday that I have alphabet-soup vision." Rocky rolled her eyes at the mention of Amber. But then she giggled as she remembered CeCe's 'Confrontation' with her before they left her house.

"CeCe, I understand that you love me and all, but did you really have to break Amber's fingers?"

CeCe scoffed. "Well, DUH Rocky! No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches your awesome cute butt except for me. Yes, I had to break her fingers, and I hope her tears were super-extra salty. And her nail polish was SO last week anyway. Those things needed to be hidden." Rocky laughed that high-pitch laugh and she struggled to catch her breath.

"You should've apologized CeCe."

"Yeah, I'm gonna apologize to a girl who stalks you, tried to grab your butt, and watched us have-"

The bed vibrated and CeCe heard a little tune, Rocky reaching for her cell. She unsuccessfully blew a strand of hair out of her view, but CeCe pushed it back for her. She smiled at her, and finally answered her phone. "Hey Hey Hey!"

_"Hey Rocky, you ready to meet up yet?"_

"Oh yeah, me and CeCe are just waiting for Ty and my mom to get back then we can hit the waves!" Rocky smacked CeCe's hand away as CeCe attempted to push up the other girl's shirt.

_"Well, I'm here waiting with Flynn and CeCe's mom, and I think I just over fed his Hamster, because he's not moving or pooping everywhere anymore."_

"Deuce, you have managed to lose or kill every one of Flynn's pets." Rocky didn't mind CeCe's fifth attempt, and she let her shirt be bundled up to her chest, and she bit down on her lip as CeCe traced mindless patterns on her stomach.

_"I don't mean to! I just can't help it! Gosh..." _She heard a sniffle.

"Are you... Are you crying?"

_"No... I'll call you when it's time to leave, okay?" _

"Kay, bye." The call was ended and CeCe raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to think Deuce is an animal-serial killer..."

Rocky shrugged and pressed her lips against CeCe's, her thumbs brushing over CeCe's cheeks. CeCe shivered and she tried really hard not to kiss back, but her lips failed her. As always.

When CeCe and Rocky make out, It's like Lindsay Lohan and her problems; Once you've started, it's difficult to stop.

"Rocky, we have to get dressed." Rocky kisses down her neck and mumbles back,"So? We have like thirty minutes." CeCe gently pushed on Rocky's shoulders and stared into her brown eyes. Rocky pouted.

"No, we have until Ty or your mom walks in. Okay, I promise that I'll rub," CeCe huskily breathed out, her hand slipping beneath Rocky's sky blue sweatpants, her fingers pushing the lacy undies aside, and gliding over Rocky. The brunette nearly closed her eyes and she whimpered. CeCe whispered,"Lots and lots of sun tan lotion on you... All over you." CeCe's hot breath mingled in Rocky's ear as her hands were lightly scraping on CeCe's skin, little marks starting to exist.

CeCe kept on rubbing and twisting her fingers over Rocky's sweet spot, smiling as Rocky began literally falling apart beneath her. "And I'll make sure I get every inch of your body, soaking wet."

"Oh gosh, CeCe." Rocky's face was burning red as CeCe's fingers slid over her, and she panted. CeCe lay another kiss against her lips and torturously pulled her fingers out of the girl's clothing, and laughed at the red faced girl.

"You're _so_ easy, Rocky."

Rocky glared at her and embarrassingly tied her sweatpants back up and mumbled.

"Shut up... Blonde."

* * *

"So, any of you ladies got a man in the house? I'll be glad to take over if not." Flynn sat at the Tiki bar with a bunch of women, obviously older than him, giggling at his pick-ups and were just all over him. What shocked CeCe everytime is that all these women are hotter than her. Seriosuly, at least let them look Lindsay Lohan when she was still a redhead, and still pretty.

CeCe also wondered why she was thinking about Lindsay Lohan so much today. Maybe it's her birthday.

What CeCe liked about this beach was that it was sunset and she and Rocky could sneak off whenever and wherever they wanted when nightime falls. AND just to CeCe delight, her and Rocky's mom booked little a Tiki-Hawaii-Looking-Cabin-Beach-House-Thing, and Rocky and CeCe have a room all to themselves.

She's gonna make Rocky scream tonight.

But right now, Rocky is currently trying to drown her.

"Rocky, calm down! You have two floaties on and I, THE skinniest girl ever, can pick you up. You're NOT going to drown!" CeCe reminded her, for the twenty-eighth freaking time...

The water is just up to her waist and Rocky has her legs around CeCe's waist with her arms are gripped around CeCe's neck. "But CeCe, I can't swim. If I drown, I will lose the Perfect Attendance Award, AND my Honor Awards. I can't risk that!"

"Just because I don't have all that it doesn't mean you need to drown me!" She knew Rocky was only playing about the awards, but she saw in her those brown eyes that Rocky was genuinely scared of drowning. Rocky never learned how to swim, thus resulting in a phobia of drowning, and clinging to CeCe whenever she got the chance.

CeCe had her arms under Rocky's bottom, an Rocky had her eyes closed and her face buried into CeCe's neck. The redhead sighed,"Rocky, look at me."

Rocky lifted her face out of the cupcake-scented neck and let her eyes greet CeCe's, full of sweetness and love. Her voice was a sibling of the emotions as she softly spoke. "I'm right here with you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you. I swear."

Rocky's face hinted at a smile as she glanced down, her brown locks falling over her eyes. "Kiss swear?"

CeCe rolled her eyes but grinned. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Rocky's, and pulled out so that Rocky's gaze was locked with hers. Rocky spoke softly. "Can we go back to shore now?"

Eyebrows twisted, and CeCe's face fell. "My kisses are wasted with you. That was suppose to be encouraging!"

Rocky whined. "But I'm cold." CeCe raised an eyebrow.

"Rocky, it's like seventy degrees right now, and the sun has gone down. The only way you would be cold, is if you were really, soaking wet."

It took a few moments for CeCe to realize what she had said, and it's double-meaning, as she saw the blush on Rocky's cheeks through the lights coming from the shore. She felt the heat on her cheeks too as it popped into her head. That was really the wrong choice of words...

It's like CeCe finally noticed what position they were in, and that Rocky's nether regions were pressed against her stomach. Oh gosh.

"Um, yeah, let's get back to shore."

As CeCe's feet padded against the sand, she settled Rocky on their towels and sat down beside her, watching the sun dip into the ocean and the orange blaze turn into a cool dark blue, the stars showing up one by one. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Rocky. Almost.

A pinky was laced with her own, and she glanced at the hand. "CeCe... You're beautiful, down to your heart. If the world throws stuff like that at you, it only makes you more elegant than before. And if you ever feel like you still aren't, just tell me, and I'll prove you very wrong."

CeCe honestly didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't, instead leaning her body onto Rocky's and letting all of her fingers twist with Rocky's. They were silent, until Rocky murmured. "Do you wanna... Check out our cabins?"

The redhead was quiet for a moment, and in all honesty, it had been WAY too long since she and Rocky got 'breezy' with eachother. She then grinned and pulled Rocky up, heading to her mom. What kind of magazine is 'Grape Soda Today'?... "Mom, we're going to our cabin, kay?"

Miss Blue looked up from next to Miss Jones and noticed CeCe and Rocky looked, and decided not to ask. "Okay, the door to the house is open, the number is sixty-nine, your room is the last one down the hall, don't break anything, have fun."

Oh, she will.

Rocky led CeCe the east of the beach, taking a path through a bunch of palm trees that led to a bunch of cabins, spaced out like a bunch of overly tattered-jigsaw pieces. She internally thanked the beach manager for building them so far away from each other; The neighbors don't really need to know Rocky's name.

She stopped Rocky where they stood and she looked awkwardly at her feet. "Rocky, I don't wanna... Ya know, today."

Rocky looked shocked at that. "Why not?"

"Because, I just don't feel comfortable today." Rocky saw where this was coming from, and she merely began walking again with CeCe wrist clasped in her hand. If CeCe didn't feel beautiful, she's going to make her realize it.

Once they maneuvered themselves to the room, Rocky shut the door, twisting the lock, then pressing her slightly ruffled girlfriend against it's cool wooden surface.

* * *

Well, the house had recieved two complaints, all of which Rocky and CeCe ignored, but what they didn't know that it was actually Deuce and Ty, trying to watch the NBA Finals. Okay, they hadn't complained, they just yelled 'Shut up!' and 'Stop being girls watch some basketball!'

"Comon' LeBron! Getcha' head the game, man!" Ty was dressed in his white-T and his boxers, while Deuce had on his sweatpants and his gray shirt. There was another bump from the hall, and Ty rolled his eyes. "What're they doing back there?"

"I don't know, and I should care, but I don't." Ty held out a bowl to Deuce. "Now go refill my nachos, extra cheese."

Deuce rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, and watched Ty slam his fist onto the table multiple times, yelling at the flashing screen. Crazy.

He knew that Ty only joked when he called him a sissy-boy, and a wimp, and dingle who can't get a girl... He rolled his eyes, but sometimes it really got to him how he couldn't do all that other manly stuff that Ty could do. Well, then again, he can't dance, he isn't a super pretty boy, and every girl doesn't wanna fawn over him when he talks.

"Ty, I got a deal for you," Deuce said, while Ty turned and grabbed the now cheese-filled bowl. "I challenge you to a weight lifting-contest."

Deuce expected it when Ty was on the ground and laughing his nachos back out. Deuce growled,"Ty, I'm serious. I know I'll probably beat you anyway, since you're afraid of hurting your pretty little face."

Once he composed himself, Ty took a deep breath. "Alright, you're on, we'll head to the Gym Center later then. And my pretty little face can beat your tiny little butt anyday, boy. Now, get me more cheese, girly-feet." It's not Deuce's fault that he doesn't like his feet all wrinkly and dry.

Maybe Cuba was better than Chicago.

XxX

"CeCe, shhh..."

"I can't..." CeCe wondered, how can she NOT be quiet at a time like this? Logic Rocky, logic.

The pink and green covers were pulled over them and to make it even better the whole entire room was lit with tiki torches. The redhead was hastily breathing against Rocky's neck as the girl over her was silently praying that CeCe didn't scream.

It's not that Rocky didn't want to hear her, she really, _truly_ did, it's just that CeCe is an extremely loud girl and Ty and Deuce are in the cabin's living room and these walls are probably not soundproof. At least there's lock.

CeCe's face is inflamed and her kisses were getting weaker and weaker by the moment as Rocky touches her in the most gentle way possible. Every thrust made her skin shiver, then melt, her toes curling and relaxing each moment. Her jean shorts had been pulled around her ankles along with her undies, and Rocky had taken her heart like it was the first time again.

She was really trying her best not to explode, but whenever she strained her eyes open, she was glacing into the stars that took her to another state of pleasure. Rocky seriously made her feel like she was in a different universe, but it was always hazy and white and just mind-shattering. She would stay in that place forever if she could, it was so...

"Ohhh God, Ro_cky_!"

Okay, that time, she really couldn't help it, but it is entirely Rocky's fault.

The brunette's fingers were skilled and CeCe's hips twisted and followed their movements, up and down, and 'round and 'round. Hot breaths were swallowed against each mouth and fingers flicked at sensitive places. Her body was trembling and she was squeezing her eyes shut, simultaneously keeping her hands on Rocky's waist. Her extensive moans began turn to small whimpers, her vision began to blur, her mind becoming more mush than it usually was.

Rocky was becoming a disease, a fever. It's spread through her body so severely, nothing will probably cure it, and if she possibly did, she'd probably never recover from it. But CeCe never said she wanted a cure.

The blanket was playing a large role in the sweat that had formed on the girls' bodies, CeCe continuously feeling her palms sliding down Rocky's back, and CeCe incessantly forcing Rocky's body down, Rocky flinching as CeCe forced her centre against the brunette's. Her head was thrown downwards and she let out a long breath, but this was CeCe's night, even if it meant sacrificing the best feeling ever.

Hands moved to the back of a neck and for a moment, CeCe's eyes met a matching pair of the chocolate-golden eyes and everything that mattered to CeCe suddenly was suddenly as valuble as a piece of string, all that mattered was Rocky.

She felt Rocky going as deep as she could now, the tips of her fingers inching against CeCe's silk walls, unknowingly pressing upwards and making the redhead arch her body onto the brunette's. It wasn't until that hazy, blank state began to take over her vision and mind and Rocky started moving with CeCe as she thrusted forward.

CeCe's legs lifted up and they slid around Rocky's girl's undie-clad waist, CeCe forcing down Rocky's lowers against her own. It was becoming very difficult for Rocky to sustain her composure and she is going to literally lose if CeCe keeps that up. It was an awkward position, CeCe's legs trapping her inside with her arm stuck in place, but nonetheless, CeCe was still moaning, so she's happy.

Kissing CeCe must of had made her disoriented, because Rocky felt either the bed inching away from her or CeCe rocking herself, with Rocky intertwined in her legs, off the bed.

She got an full answer when the sky seemed to be the bed, the blankets dropping with her and fall being broken by a warm, pillowy body, but she almost forgot that the pillow was CeCe.

"Heh, my bad CeCe."

CeCe winced. "Aw, that's gonna hurt in the morning too."

Rocky wasted no time and her lips grazed CeCe's again, the cool surface below CeCe began to warm up again and those delicate fingers made their way back into CeCe, the redhead moaning a shivering, delicate breath. The momentarily disrupted haze that the redhead had been in began to fade her vision again, every little motion.

Rocky kept on kissing, touching, and doing all the right things until CeCe's eyes snapped shut.

She was surprised by the tingling sensation spreading through her, and then the pleasure robbing her senses and completely shutting down all of her body. Billions of stars burst into twinkling dust, and she was floating through her own body. She was squeezing Rocky's arms until circulation was probably cut off, the shuddering and shaking going through her, feeling her toes curl and flex, her entire body moving in different variations. Rocky quickly covered CeCe's flush lips as the girl gave out a loud yelp, so intense that it sounded it like it hurt.

CeCe thought it was over, until another thrust and she was squeezing her eyelids shut, and nearly yelling the walls out as the echoes hit them and fell. Rocky kept her mouth against CeCe's, knowing that the girl couldn't really control it, the final voice leaving CeCe's throat. She let the rigid pleasure torturously flow away, nearly becoming a puddle of jello.

That was when Rocky's arm finally gave out, her body gently collapsing on CeCe's lithe one, struggling to find where her breath went. CeCe had all the breath though. "Rocky?" Her voice sounded as if she'd been screaming all day... Rather, all night.

"Hm?"

"That was insane, but get this blanket off of me before I have a heat stroke." Rocky flipped to the side and pulled the thick cover from over their heads, immediately turning to look at CeCe. The redhead remained looking upwards, until the silence was broken.

_"Darnit, my hand! I broke my hand!"_

_"Man, make it stop bleeding then!"_

_"I can't, it's just gushing everywhere!"_

_"Get a tissue! That'll help it!"_

_"No, how about two, because it's totally gonna soak up all the BLOOD ON THE GROUND!"_ That came from downstairs, and CeCe gave Rocky a look. She settled her sight to the ceiling again, the tiki torches flickering from side to side and illuminating each girls' features.

"I didn't wanna do that."

"Yes you did; I wanted you to because I want you to realize that even if you don't feel like you're pretty, you're always going to be in my eyes."

"You technically raped me."

"It's not rape if you liked it, CeCe."

"Touche."

Her limbs still weak and fragile, she pulled Rocky closer on the bedroom floor, she whispered,"You how everyone has Bieber Fever?"

"Yeah." Rocky kisses CeCe's nose and lets her hair rain over their faces. CeCe gave a little grin.

"I think I have Blue Flu."

* * *

**Think of it as a gift for the 4th of July. But actually, I always wanted to move to Canada because I heard they PEE MAPLE SYRUP. ****OMIYOSHNOFLIPPINGWAY. ****But I don't drink pee, because frankly, it's revoulting :L Even if it does tase like warm, buttery, sugary goodness. I heard that Irish people pee beer. That's not very nice, now is it? I'm Irish and I pee grape soda :/**

**Please do review, because this is AMERICA (For now), and if you don't, I'll just grape-soda all over your shoes and wipe my feet on your doormat and walk out your house.**

**Hmph.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thou does not own Shake It Up!. But thou does own a dozen doughnuts. Well, three doughnuts, after last night's tea party with Princess Tittyboobs, and Prince Pedobear****.**

* * *

"I hate this."

"I know you do. But we're almost finished." Rocky and CeCe were sprawled out on CeCe's apartment floor, with colored pencils, glue, glitter, and other artistical items scattered around them. CeCe flopped onto Rocky's lap and groaned. "Why do you have to be so smart and supportive? Like, why couldn't you be a stereotypical blonde?"

Rocky's finger pecks the redhead's nose. "Because _you're_ the natural blonde. But you're still cute when you have your redhead moments too."

"Aww, thank you. I think I'm cute too. When did you find out I was a natural blonde?"

Rocky gives the girl a blank look. "Three days ago... At school. In the locker room showers maybe..."

The redhead on her lap gives her the same look back. "...Were my roots showing?"

Rocky shook her head and gently pushed the girl off of her. "Nevermind, CeCe. Let's just finish this project." At the point of ten at night, the girls were doing a project on a Friday night, in which CeCe would have never even started if Rocky came over. "Why are you torturing me?"

"CeCe, work."

"Today is Friday and this is due Tuesday. WHY are you torturing me? This is so unfair, we just got back from an amazing vacay, and I just wanna watch the Bad Girls Club with you, and talk about Justin Starr, and paint our nails, then have amazing, mind-blowing sex with you. But _nooo_, I'm stuck doing a stu-"

Rocky tugged the back of the girl's neck and her lips met CeCe's, rants turning to soft whimpers and manicured nails lightly grazing delicate skin. CeCe dazily dragged back, but only inches to where she could pull the pink lips back in at any time. The redhead softly whined,"Rocky..."

"Finish your project, then we can have more mind-blowing sex."

The redhead clapped. "Really?"

"Really-really. If you finish your project by tomorrow, we can even make the dream you had last night... Come true." A finger taunted down the redhead's flushed cheeks, as Rocky softly spoke, CeCe's skin marveling at the fluttering finger, shivering and blushing. "You'll be the rootinest', tootinest' cowgirl in the Wild West."

"Even with the boots and the hat?"

"Oh, _definitely_. But I have to go home, mom's making brussel sprouts." The redhead made a disgusted face, retorting,"Rocky, you better not come _anywhere_ near me after eating that... Mutated-Incredible-Hulk-bodybulider- vegetable."

"Well, how about I make up for it now." Rocky swept her bag on her back, and pulled CeCe up, proceeding to lean the redhead down in a Tango-like position, and tugging her lips to CeCe's sweet pink ones again. CeCe's leg lifted straight upwards, and then she was dropped to the cold, wooden ground as Rocky gave her nose a little boop with a clever smile. "Get finished. I love you!"

The brunette rushed out the fire escape and CeCe stared at it for a few more seconds, then turning to her nearly done poster. She mumbled, shaking her head, but with a slight smile creeping upon her face. "I love you too."

* * *

"Alright Miss Jones! Your turn." CeCe stood up with her giant, sparkly poster in hand, waltzing in front her gaping class. CeCe had on a white tank top, a white and pink vest, embroidered (Obviously with Gunther and Tinka's be-twinkler) with the words 'Texas Girl' on each side, and a tan hat plopped on top of her head. Two brown, swirly- cowboy boots covered her feet. But that wasn't the real reason why the entire class was gaping.

Or that Rocky was struggling to breathe because she choked on her own spit.

It's the shorts that CeCe has on, the makes Rocky blush as CeCe passes her, ever-so-slowly on the way up to the front of the class. The shorts that makes Miss Gentile double check that her glasses aren't fogged up. The shorts that makes the boys put their textbooks on their laps. The shorts that makes Rocky wanna reach out out and grab CeCe's-

"So, I did my project on Texas, obviously." Rocky lightly flicked Deuce's ear as a speck of drool shined down his chin, yet he still remained in his trance.

Well, this is obviously _not_ what she and CeCe discussed Friday night.

"Well, we all know that Texas has the some of the most greatest features of the world, like _The Alamo_, and _The Huston Grand Opera Theater, _but I wanna focus on some... Different appeals." Rocky watched as CeCe flipped around her poster, and thankfully, Miss Gentile was behind her and couldn't see the poster, and also watched porn on her laptop. Everyday.

"The number one strip club in Texas." This caught Rocky's ears, and her eyes widened at her redhead girlfriend.

Her ears really are failing, or CeCe just said strip club.

"The Clubhouse." CeCe began to stroll around the class, letting herself linger around some boys a little too long for Rocky's comfort. The brunette couldn't keep her eyes off CeCe's rear, that swayed each time the redhead took a step.

She is going to get it after school. And not in the good way.

"It has all the known strippers there... Nikki Benz, Jenna Jameson, Linsey Dawn McKenzie, Tori Black..."

Rocky's mouth hung lower as CeCe calmly recited her project. As CeCe caught her eyes, Rocky gave her the hardest glare her eyebrows and mouth could manage.

She frowned as CeCe gave a little giggle back at her face. The redhead mouthed 'Shhh', continuing her project.

"I would've gone there with Rocky, but I don't want a bunch of girls hanging off of her. The probably have STD's in their hair. Maybe even floating in the air around them."

The redhead had moseyed behind Rocky now, twirling Rocky's delicate brown curls around her index finger, and giving her, still gaping, mind you, class. "I assure you all, that Texas is the best places for drinks, fun, and sex _all_ night long. They even do positions you've never hea-"

"Detention!" A simple word was spoken, and CeCe was swinging towards the teacher. She put her hands up in question. "What did I do?"

"There will be no speak of sexual-related topics in my class." CeCe uttered something under her breath, most likely very violent, and handed her poster to Rocky. "Take care of that for me, Pop-Rocks."

She hated that nickname like no other, blushing furiously as CeCe strutted out the room.

The boys clapped. The girls rolled their eyes. Deuce still drooled.

"Stop that!"

* * *

"CeCe, what was that?" Rocky marched through the fire escape, glaring fiercely at the redhead. CeCe, still clad in her western-wear, turned off the TV with the remote from her seat on the sofa, turning her head to the over-reactive brunette with a bored expression. "What was what-now?"

"You and I worked nearly three days on that project and you totally displace the subject with some stupid topic about stripclubs in Texas?"

"Calm your tits."

"Don't tell _me_ to calm my tits if I should rip off yours."

"Rocky-"

"Shut up. Miss Gentile probably failed you for the rest of the semester _Ugh,_ CeCe! I just wish that one day you'd actually take responsibility for something instead of screwing it up all the time. You always do this, first you snuck us into an _adult_ party, you tricked me into going to Texas where we danced, need I remind you, on a _moving_ plane, you forced me to eat a meatball twice the size of me, in which I almost _died_ eating, and I'm a VEGETARIAN, and you almost get us kicked off of _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ every _freaking_ week. You make me so, URGH, someti-"

The redhead stood up and put a finger on Rocky's lips, Rocky's nose recognizing the strawberry scent on the girl's digit. "Are your tits calmed?"

Rocky sighed in annoyance. CeCe grins at her, and spoke with a low undertone. "I have a surprise for you." CeCe watched the bitter-strewn girl take her hand, motioning to the hall. "Well, show me the surprise." CeCe led her down the lambent way, Rocky dragging her feet along and against the tepid wooden ground.

Rocky had undoubtedly calmed her state of mind, but what 'surprise' CeCe was leading her to, it had clouded her thoughts and memory. They paused when they made it to CeCe's room, and CeCe gave a gentle push to Rocky's chest, settling the brunette on the bed. "Take off your clothes." It wasn't really odd to see CeCe give commands, so Rocky, with slight suspicion, slipped off her shoes and socks as the redhead descended into her closet.

"CeCe, if you're just gonna expect me to jump in bed, then forget about it."

"Close your eyes, take off your clothes," was the response given back to Rocky, and the brunette sighed, unbuttoning her skin-tight jeans and slivering out of them with a kick, and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, scooting until her head met a pillow. Laying back, she shut her eyes and listened to the constant shuffling of feet in the closet.

The steps became louder and echoed with each thump, and the mattress declines around hers, chilled leather meeting and intertwining around her ankles. The sensation of flush skin against her never failed to excite her senses, and that's when she opened her eyes. CeCe gazed at her with the slightest of a smirk, and Rocky wanted to stay mad at her, but that smile killed her. A smile, oddly enough, accompanied by a cowgirl hat, scented with the gentle lust of strawberries. "Why did you screw up your presentation?"

The redhead softly gasped, as Rocky's hands ran down the small of the vanilla skin, stopping at the hem of CeCe's laced under wear. "I didn't screw up, because I passed. Barely, but I passed. Miss Gentile said so."

CeCe traced a finger down Rocky's taut abdomen, "And you promised that I'd get to get my award if I passed. With my boots and hat. Because I look good in boots and a hat." Rocky held back a playful eye roll.

"You're so..." Rocky lightly murmured, all while staring up at her newly-found Texas girl. It's when CeCe leaned down and gave a long press of her lips to Rocky's, that Rocky nearly didn't catch the rubber texture around CeCe's waist. She halted and mumbled against CeCe's lips,"CeCe, wher- What... What is this?"

Rocky tugged at the rubber again, and CeCe merely smiled. "Just wait."

The brunette felt CeCe inching up, and scooting on the girl's body, apparently trying to create some kind of friction against Rocky. CeCe's hands drifting below sight, Rocky lifted her hips as the girl pulled down the damp barrier, separating her legs even further.

The intense gaze was kept as CeCe's ring finger prodded at Rocky's sweet spot, floating over the girls. "I passed my project..." Rocky's toes curled against CeCe's hard, leather boots, feeling the sweep of a forefinger against her. "...But I'm gonna reward you for helping me."

She leaned down and caught the girl's ear between her teeth, a pressing feeling now against Rocky's charm. A pair of hands moved to Rocky's shoulders, while CeCe whispered,"We're gonna do this a little different today..."

Rocky groaned at the nudge between her trembling legs, thumbs occupied at the heat of her reddened cheeks-

Wait..._ Wait_.

_Both_ of CeCe's hands are on her cheeks. _Both_ cheeks. CeCe has only two hands. And then there's something... Down there. Three things.

...?...

No, this isn't right.

Rocky had already tested the theory of a human having three hands- There was so much blood that day. So... _Whatever_ was down there, could not possibly be one of CeCe's... Hopefully. "CeCe, why..." The words died on the girl's lips when a nub was pressing into her, failing to constrain the melodious moan that left with a gasp.

She saw the outline of CeCe slightly trembling. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" 'It?' What was 'It?' Why was 'It' possibly going to hurt her?

Rocky hissed with a gasp as something cold yet warm and squishy intruded her entrance, and fingers wrapped tightly around hers. Her voice broke as she felt the object go slightly further in her, feeling the sweat start to form on her palms. CeCe slowly kissed her, and whispered,"Do you feel okay?"

It did hurt actually; The first little push stung her, as the size of this object was bigger, but the tiniest of pain was indulged in a tsunami of pleasure. Rocky swallowed. Her voice quivered,"CeCe... What... is that?" She was gently 'Shh-ed', and CeCe went back to kissing her, only pausing slightly to whisper,"Do you feel okay?"

CeCe had moved her hips outwards, waiting for the brunette's reply. Rocky nodded, and this time, she felt the object slowly inch its way in, CeCe eyes locked with Rocky's the whole time. It was pulled out, and thrusted back in, and that's when Rocky's eyes clasped together and she squeezed CeCe's hand. A soft moan was let out, CeCe's boots digging into the sheets.

Her other hand twisted the pink, green, and turquoise sheets, and her ankles still twisted against the now-warmed leather boots. Rocky could feel that CeCe had sped of the velocity of her hips, and Rocky was now whimpering into CeCe's mouth as the redhead pushed into her. Her tongue left CeCe's and a soft breath graced her lips. "Look at me, Rocks."

The pleasure built achingly fast inside of her, squinting just enough to see the darkened eyes of CeCe looking down on her. She maintained the desperate contact, as CeCe's hips jutted forward into her her, and she yelped at the sensation in her tummy. "_Oh_, CeeeCe!"

The girl above her smirked and a blush flared on the Rocky's face. It had become unbearable to open her eyes at this point, with CeCe groping under her bra now and the object seething in and out of her, and too add on, CeCe torridly clashing tongues with her again.

How does CeCe expect her to keep her eyes open, _let alone_ keep her bodily functions correctly working through all of what's happening?

Her thoughts shattered and her muscles clenched around the foreign object when CeCe's thumb brushed lightly against her slit. Her extensive moan penetrated the walls and echoed through the empty apartment, her eyes returning back to its closed position. Point proven.

She needed to come, immediately. The pressure and butterflies and twisting in her stomach would build up, only to be slowed by CeCe's movements. The redhead plunges deep, deep into the Rocky's quivering body, her senses burning on the touch and arching herself against CeCe.

Fingers threaded through the curled blurs of fiery-locks, and her teeth clenched down on her bottom lip, the redhead delivering a hard thrust and Rocky nearly letting herself go. The stars twinkled in her vision and her nails dug into the sheets, and she was quickly feeling her nerves start to numb. A fruit-flavored tongue slid and fought with hers, while teeth nibbled on her lips. If only she could die like this...

She was slamming her hips into Rocky now; The brunette below her was crying out at every press of the object, and she panted wildly, the hand tightening in CeCe's hair. She tugged CeCe's lips back to hers, some sort of relief from the pleasure that was so close to it's peak, yet refused to go over. She let out a drawn-out moan, with syllables cut into short pants,"Ce, _oh,_ Ce..."

The thrust would go slower, and build faster, and as CeCe played with Rocky, it became unbearable for the girl. If she doesn't come _now_, things will go down. Rocky growled fiercely against the girl's mouth,"_Harder_, CeCe. Make it _disappear inside me._" She hadn't really intended for the last part to come out, but it would come in handy in the next few seconds.

She could feel the curve of CeCe's spine as the object was pulled completely out of her, lingering at her entrance, before it smashed into her.

All she could see was white. Her tongue became incoherent, managing to form,"_Feh, Ce-Ce, ah_," before all went completely blank. Her nerves exploded beneath her skin, tracing up and down and killing every thought process. She pulled the redhead to her, and hoped that her vocals would have mercy on her- She's sure that if she open her mouth the in slightest bit, she will undoubtedly wake up the entire building.

She failed.

That's when the_ real _tremors began, and she went on, panting CeCe's name and wrapping her leg's around the girl's small waist, vibrations from her moans trailing against CeCe's skin. Her muscles clenched around the foreign object, pulsing and grinding down on it. Fingertips traced down the sides of her abdomen, and she squeezed her eyes tightly together, and yelped again. She shuddered and shivered against CeCe's collarbone, her mouth acutely agape and a body gently coming to relax on her.

CeCe tugged the hat off of her head, her bangs dampened against her forehead, and kicked off her boots. It was the object that was pulled out of Rocky and threw across her bedroom floor that made her sigh in content. She closed her eyes, only to open them again to the feeling on a thumb on her cheek. She looked into the glowing, glittering brown eyes and lightly grinned. "I think you broke my back."

Rocky laid an arm around the girl's neck. "It is _so totally_ worth it." CeCe smugly grinned while Rocky shifted slightly, and felt the the mist of dampness of her skin. A slight blush overcame her cheeks.

"CeCe... We're sticky." The redhead's tint of her cheeks arose too, but she smiled and replied sheepishly. "I don't think that's_ my_ fault..."

"Next topic please- Where did you get that?"

CeCe gave a blank look. "Get what?" There was that flash of blonde.

"The... thing. That thing." Rocky pointed to where the object was thrown while the blush remained on her face. CeCe stared at her for another minute, before giving an,"Oh!", and replying,"Let's keep that a secret, _for now at least_, 'kay?" Rocky accepted the poor excuse, and sighed in content.

"...Is it pink?"

"Pink _and_ sparkly, just like _you,_ Pop Rocks."

She then frowned. "Why do you call me that? I am _not_ a sugary-carbonated-produced candy."

CeCe gave a seductive, sly grin.

"Because I can make you_ pop_ whenever I want, _Rocks_."

* * *

**This is my first time ever writing something like this. It's all dirty and sexy, but you can't take your eyes off of it. It's like me when I see a plate of waffles sitting on the table. ****(Go vote on my polls. They have really new/weird couples on them.)** Warm, steamy, especially with syrup. Because JEEZUS, that syrup...

**You should review. Because no one likes non-sexy waffles. Yes, not even Tim from across the street. NOBODY.**

**Except for pancakes. They're just born hideous. **

**Ugly bastards.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up, for I only own a colorful play-pit, full of sky-blue, pink, and yellow blue balls. I sanitize them everyday. I only let me and my unicorn play in it.**

**But... She's one of_ those_ unicorns. Slut. Unislut.**

* * *

Rocky glanced a worried look at CeCe for the fifth time; The redhead's usual acquired snark and spark had disappeared under a foggy excuse for happiness, the twinkle in the brown eyes drowned out, and the glowing smile that took up most of Rocky's day had vanished, reverting to a stone-cold expression.

"Miss Jones, would you like to go to the nurse?"

The class turned their heads to the redhead, who made no response to her favorite teacher. Mr. Pierce, possibly the best man to ever live, was the only teacher that CeCe made some kind of connection with. He averted his gaze to Rocky, and murmured,"Rocky, do you wanna take her?"

Rocky hurriedly nodded and put her feet to work, softly rounding her arm around CeCe's waist and pulling her up. Her limbs were limp and her body burned in agony, and the science class curiously watched the brunette take CeCe out the room. In between frantic steps and trying to keep CeCe up with her, Rocky stopped, halfway to the nurse's office. Her breath was unknowingly held as she dragged her fingers under the redhead's chin. "CeCe, what's wrong?" CeCe continued her frightening silence, Rocky's heart clenching. She ran the tips of her fingers through the damp bangs before laying her hand on CeCe's forehead.

"CeCe, baby, you're burning up..."

The pale, weak body of CeCe leaned on the lockers behind her for support, Rocky giving up the option of CeCe having to use what energy she had left to sustain from dropping to the ground. Hesitant and gentle, one arm went under CeCe's knees, and the other under her back. She lifted her feather-light girlfriend off the ground and kissed the tip of her nose. "You'll be okay."

She passed by wondering eyes, but got no questions as she walked into the nurse's bright office. She heard CeCe wince and close her bloodshot eyes, laying CeCe on the nurse's bed. It wasn't even a few moments until she heard Nurse Kelly speak.

"She's got mono."

Rocky felt her eyes widen and she looked to CeCe, who was curled up into a ball on the plastic, uncomfortable bed. "What- How?"

"I don't know how you kids spread your nasty germs nowadays, but what I do know is that this little one has gotta go home. CeCe visits me enough to get outta class, so I already called her mom, so you can just sit tight and spend what time left you have with her." Those words echoed inside of Rocky's head, hitting the wrong nerves and bringing the slightest of tears to her eyes. It stung so much to see the other half of her heart, twisted in pain and shallow in breath. It was like the last breath would be the last one she gave, but then there was another that tricked and surprised her again and again.

"Rocky..." That sound almost didn't make it to Rocky's ear, and she slowly turned her fearful face to CeCe. "Yeah?"

The hot palm of CeCe's hand barely touched Rocky's, and Rocky stared down at the hand holding her own.

That was all CeCe really needed to say.

XxX

Just reminiscing the image of the redhead was slowly and torturously breaking her down inside. She could admit to being a bit melodramatic, but nevertheless, it gnawed on her spine and closed up her throat. When she had CeCe in her arms earlier, it felt as if she even tightened her hold by an inch, the girl would shatter to pieces on the ground. The minute Rocky stepped out of the school doors, all thoughts were set on bringing CeCe back to health, rational or not.

"Mom, I'm goin' to CeCe's! Kay BYE!"

"Hold it Rocky." Rocky had almost made it out of the fire escape when her mother caught her. She motioned her daughter to come back and she looked up from her magazine. "Rocky, you do realize that CeCe is sick, right? With mononucleosis, right? Ms. Jones felt so bad that she had to stay at the station and I had to pick CeCe up. And the girl nearly threw up in my car! _My_ car. Unless you're wearing a surgical mask and some gloves, you are _not_ going to CeCe's house."

Ms. Blue didn't even feel a second go by when Rocky was back with an actual surgical mask (Her dad kept some in his dresser, she didn't know why), and two latex gloves covering her hands. The mother shook her head.

"Ugh, go. You are just like your father, too hard-headed." Rocky sprinted out of the fire escape, reaching speeds she didn't know she was capable of. She met CeCe's window and ducked her head, slowly making her way into the Jones' residence. "Anybody home?"

"Hi Rocky." She turned to the young voice, seeing Flynn... Wearing a gas mask. "I'm guessing you're here to take care of my disgusting excuse for older sister?"

"Yep."

"Well, be careful. She's barfed a thousand times already, and now I don't know if that bowl of soup is really soup." Rocky grimaced and took a glance at the bowl on the counter. Swallowing thickly, she retracted from the urge to puke herself and slowly started her way to CeCe's room. Each step became softer, and she peeked inside the room, only catching sight of a bundle of red curls and two stilled hands. "CeCe?"

The multi-colored blanket was weakly pushed down. Frail fingers managed a little motion, waving in response. Rocky made her silent way next to CeCe, settling on the bed. She pulled off the confining gloves, then tugged off the mask; It was already warm enough in the room, the extras didn't help. Her fingers traced over the outline of CeCe's cheek, then drifted upwards, hot skin underneath her fingers. Her fingertips met the dishelved bangs, softly stroking the damp tendrils between her thumb and forefinger. "Are you feeling any better?"

Rocky could see CeCe's muscles working, and her face managed to curl into a tiny, teeny smile. "No." Her voice had raised two octaves higher than it should; It was nearly gone, yet it was still soft and trembled.

The brunette lowered her body, snuggling herself against CeCe. Her fashionable but currently uncomfortable shoes were pushed off with the tips of her toes; She let the cool air surround her feet, and she was now comfortable.

"My throat hurts." Rocky brought her head downwards and pressed her lips to the warm skin of CeCe's throat. She heard CeCe hum in appreciation and continued her soft gestures on CeCe's neck. She felt that she was being guided upwards, and Rocky nearly closed in with CeCe's lips, before quickly pulling back and hearing her sick girlfriend hoarsely whine. "Kissss meeeee."

"CeCe, you have mono, that's the absolute _last_ thing I wanna get. And if I continue... Soothing your throat, I might accidently make you rupture your spleen. That feels ten times as worse."

As the redhead's energy was drained and dry, she wasn't in the mood to argue, so she slouched further into her covers and closed her eyes. Rocky really didn't want to kiss her, but she just couldn't let CeCe lay there and suffer all day, even if it_ did_ seem like the safer choice. So very carefully, her lips dotted a slope down CeCe's neck, the vibrations of the girl's soft whimpers of approval ticking against her mouth.

And that's when Rocky's mind sparked a brilliant idea.

As she'd studied before out of curiosity, mononucleosis could only be spread by contact with other people's saliva, so she could make her girl "feel better" and not get sick. She'd be new to this concept of CeCe's pleasures, but at this time, this was the only thing she could think of, her lips being on CeCe's neck, soft and slow.

Well, she did think of medicine, possibly some fever-reducer for a few seconds, but then CeCe hummed and then she forgot everything else that mattered.

Rocky would probably do this forever if she attempted to; CeCe made her so mellow, yet so tangible. Whenever she was with CeCe, the atmosphere would begin to blaze. Through the fingers and kisses, she'd loose a little sanity; and they'd take the universe and heat it up.

She let her hands grasp the covers, and they were pulled down to CeCe's cotton-clad waist. Goosebumps rose quickly on CeCe's hot skin as the air hit her, and she shivered. The loose white t-shirt hung off of CeCe's lithe body, so Rocky pushed it up, and observed the abdomen of the redhead; A smooth, slick stomach, that Rocky's lips were willing to observe even further. She shuffled her body down, pressing her lips to the girl's hot skin. She heard a shaky exhale above her, then a barely audible whimper. "Keep going."

"I never intend to stop," was Rocky's sly response. She let her kisses ghost over CeCe's feverish abdomen, before sliding CeCe's shirt up further. Her breaths were mellow, full of patience, while CeCe's were shallow and quickly catched. Before she could blink twice, CeCe's bra was unclasped and her index finger was drawing it forward and flicking it off to the side. Her shirt soon followed.

Rocky let her eyes shyly wander upwards, and caught her breath. They looked so... Touchable. Although, the things that caught her attention the most were were the rigid, pink buds that lay on top of flushed skin. She needed to touch them; No, she needed more than that. She needed to taste them.

With hesitance, she drew her gaze up at CeCe. Her dark eyes glittered with passion, and all seemed to pause until CeCe's head drifted back as Rocky's tongue caressed around the tense nub. A strained moan reached Rocky's ears, and she closed her lips around CeCe's febrile skin. Every kiss to the tip of it made the girl beneath her arch her back and whisper little things to Rocky.

As she was about to switch sides, not wanting the other half of CeCe to feel left out, she heard CeCe murmur. "Please, Rocky, kiss me." The brunette half-complied to CeCe's soft chant. She left the wet skin that she had gotten so used to in little time, and let her lips lounge on CeCe's neck. She could almost feel CeCe's ache burning through her lips, longing to be cooled off. But as much as the rest of her body was willing to, her brain managed to keep her in check.

It made Rocky slightly and internally cringe at the noises her lips were making; Slippery and slick and wet sounds, but they seemed to have an affect on CeCe, the redhead arching her back and all. She was so focused on the soft whimpers and pants that she began to realize that her jeans were getting looser and looser. She soon found her skinnies were down to her calves, and CeCe pushed the remainder of them off Rocky's waist with the heels of her feet, and Rocky pulled her body upwards and buried her nose in the curve of CeCe's neck.

All the tension in Rocky's lowers was beginning to show itself. She licked her lips, before sending her hips into CeCe's with an uneasy yet slow force.

"Oh my..." CeCe's hips went jolting back into Rocky's, feeling herself press against the place that was burning to be touched the most. Feeling the torturous thrust against Rocky seemed to only worsen the thick sweat that had broken out on her long ago, the warmth of Rocky's heat grounding into her own; She can barely feel her legs anymore.

Rocky was surprised at how easy her breaths were, whereas CeCe's were so broken and hard. Her fingers tugged at the waistband of CeCe's shorts, joining the rest of the items that matted no more to them on the ground. The blankets were making things a bit too hot, so she kicked the remainder of them off, all while her mouth descended down on CeCe's collarbone.

The flimsy material that CeCe wore was finally off, pushed away and forgotten. It had Rocky breathless as she felt CeCe's skin rub slickly against her own, the thin fabric of her cotton undies beginning to feel as if it needed to join everything else on the ground. Rocky slowed her frantic pushes to just the curving of her spine, letting her pelvis do the rest of the work. Her hair fell over her eyes as she let CeCe meet her hot skin halfway, and she let out a soft noise.

CeCe's trembled moan broke what silence had been made in the room, and she grasped Rocky's shoulders. Her mouth opened and she gasped, but no words came out. Instead, there was a light weight on her shoulders, easing Rocky lower, past CeCe's stomach, past her hips, and between her wobbly knees. Rocky let a hot breath pass her lips, gazing over view. She momentarily glanced up CeCe's face; It was glazed with the slightest bit of tire, yet her breaths still remained rapid and caught. CeCe let her nimble fingers slide through Rocky's hair, gently ushering the crimson-faced girl to go further.

She raked across CeCe's skin before pulling the undies off, and for a moment, was shy to look down. Many, many times, her fingers had explored the depths of CeCe where nothing else went- But to face her; to anticipate the taste of CeCe against the pad of her tongue, it made her blush and fumble for what to do next. But it also had her nerves sparking and shorting out, drawing all attention to a constant, irritating ache between her legs.

She let her eyes trail up the vanilla-toned thighs before she closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips making that first delicate, lingering kiss to CeCe.

The brunette dancer had expected a moan, or nails grazing into her scalp; no warning had been given as CeCe twitched and grinded into the kiss, letting out a sob-like moan. She let her lips fall forward again, but with another intention in mind, and swirled her tongue around CeCee.

"Oh, Rocky, _fuck_-" She could feel the little bubbles of embarrassment start to evaporate and soon, her tongue was sliding along CeCe like it was her natural born talent. The clamorous, strained voice of CeCe filled the humid air above Rocky's head as the girl desperately jutted and tried to ease the pang between her legs.

She dived her tongue slowly into CeCe, the redhead crying out. It felt so odd, Rocky noted. It was hot and soft and it pulsed around her tongue, and it made her squirm. Although her eyes were closed, her mind was vigorously working, animating CeCe's pants and groans and the writhing of her body; All those things cricked and dragged at Rocky's fragile, vigilant nerves.

Rocky's lips placed gentle kisses on the redhead; she could see that CeCe favored them the most.

The rhythmatic hips of the dancer followed as Rocky played her melody; Her tongue slid upwards over her and CeCe's back lurched upwards, gasping with her eyes squeezed tight and her bangs clutched to her forehead. Rocky's ears caught onto nothing but little bits of idioms, and when she circled around the tense muscles of the redhead, everything else after that faltered into mumbles and words of the unknown.

A hiss was heard above Rocky's head as the redhead met the strokes of her tongue, but failed to keep up and soon. fell away, simply letting her hips sway along with the cadence that Rocky kept. The brunette noted that CeCe tasted sweet and tangy, and that only pushed her further into CeCe, feeling the warm skin pressed against her cheeks begin to quiver. She kept up the gentle prodding of her tongue, savoring yet reminiscing the flavor that settled on her attentive taste buds. Before Rocky could let her fingertips sneak downwards to upstage her tongue, CeCe was lugging her upwards.

Her heartbeat sped up as she thought the redhead was going in for her lips, but instead, she felt the girl embrace her, letting Rocky's cheek mend to hers as she felt the violent pulses and trembles pop and trail throughout her. Rocky could faintly hear the little croaked whimpers that CeCe uttered. She closed her eyes and let the arms looped around her remain like that, until the fast pounds she felt against CeCe's neck slow to soft, fragile beats again.

And then, just like that, they lay. Rocky wondered if CeCe had dozed off, she was so silent. But then CeCe lifted her hand up and let it mingle on Rocky's cheek. And Rocky, still indulged in the moment, her mind hazy and tinted with various colors and her mouth still very tangy, didn't know that CeCe had turned her neck and little kiss on the corner of her mouth. Rocky murmured,"Love you, CeCe."

Her vision was getting hard to focus, and the only response her heard from the girl beneath her was a snore.

When Rocky awoke the next morning, she didn't expect to be covered in sweat. She thought it was CeCe's fever again (CeCe was butt-naked and pressed snuggly against her), but she sat up, and a dull ache began in her head and a sick feeling in her stomach lurched.

A groan erupted from her mouth and she fell back into the pillows, which made the silent redhead next to her stir from her slumber. And as CeCe expected to be feeling better from the night before, she was wrong. She was still very, very sick.

"CeCe..." Rocky winced. Her voice was scratchy and high-pitched.

"Rocky," CeCe forced out. CeCe's body was still drained, possibly even more fatigue and paler than yesterday. The brunette next to her was lying there with a growing queasiness in her stomach, then shook her head and rasped,"I just don't understand. Mono can be spread only if you make contact with bodily flui- _Oh._"

The fever was beginning to appear; the sweat on her was making her a little more nauseated than she already was, and her throat felt as if she'd offered her neck to a deranged blacksmith. She let out a little whimper of discomfort, and was about to curl up into a ball of despair and pain, but then she felt the presence of CeCe's hands on her, and for a little moment, the torture seemed to recede.

Rocky could feel CeCe idle against the sheets until Rocky's slippy back was pressed to CeCe's equally sweaty front. Her frangible arms slid under Rocky's, legs trapped between the brunette's legs. She could feel the brisk heartbeat pulsing through Rocky's hot skin, and she mumbled against it,"We'll be okay." Rocky blindly felt for CeCe's hands, and grasped them, holding them to her tummy. She cracked a tiny smile and sighed. "I love you so much, CeCe."

"You I love so much too, Rocks." Rocky was about to question CeCe's wording, but a violent jerk in her abdomen broke her thought process. "I wish I has some soup, don't you Rocks?"

And then Rocky leaned over and hurled on CeCe's floor.

* * *

**You literally don't know how many times I logged in, clicked on this, and then stared at it for a good hour, and then exited the page out. You just don't know. **

**I warned y'all dang kids 'bout kissin' on 'chother! Now lookat 'che?... Lookat 'che yurself. ****Yur dirty.**

**How about more SEX(y reviews from you.) I slave away at hot keyboard all day and night, to provide with some sex over your head, those fancy sex you wear all the time, even that fancy sex-cycle I bought you. **

**I deserve better. I deserve more. **

**Just kiddiiing, leave a review C:**

**(You better, unless you don't want that new Sex-Box 360.) **


End file.
